The Slytherin Gets What The Slytherin Wants
by flutielover21
Summary: The Slytherin gets what the Slytherin wants, and in his case, he gets a little more than what he asked. Rated M just in case, Dramione Draco/Hermione


**Okay I am starting the story over for the third time...yay. So let me get you caught up. Everyone who was in the war that died, didn't. Ron and Harry are working as aurora at the Ministry. Hermione was offered a position but declined. Ginny and Harry are dating. umm her and draco are the heads. not a lot of 7th years came back, especially slytherins. Draco is still their kind even though he switched sides to help the good side. HP plot, not mine. But this plot is... so yep... enjoy. Please R&R. OH! Also, PM me if you are interested in joining a Dramione based community. **

_Hermione's POV_

"I need to talk to you. About Draco Malfoy." I said, as I pulled Ginny Weasley through the doorway into the head's room. I then settled down in the comfy beanbag chairs in the head's room getting ready to tell the story of what happened.

"Okay? So, what happened?" Ginny replied curiously. I knew she always loved a good slice of gossip.

"Before I start. I need to make you swear on your life you will not tell anyone. And you most definitely can not bring this up at the sleepover tonight!" I threatened.

"Okay, okay, okay." Ginny replied, not really caring.

"Well I was on my way to the library," I heard Ginny say, what's new? but I continued," then as I turned around the corner, I ran into him. Or maybe he ran into me, I don't really know or care. Then he actually helped me up! That's not the only weird thing. Then he asked if he could test a spell on me."

_Flashback_

"What the hell, Malfoy? Do I look dumb enough to have to "test" a spell on me?" I said.

"No, Granger. But a guy can hope, right?" Malfoy replied

"What spell is it anyway?" I questioned.

"Well, I can't tell you. That would ruin the surprise." He playfully said back.

"Will it injure me? Hurt me? Or cause me harm in anyway?" I questioned.

"No, it won't do any of that. Malfoy's honor." He said.

"Oh, whatever." I said. Not really caring.

I saw him mumble under his lips the spell, then a dark green light surrounded me. Then disappeared as soon as it appeared. I couldn't think of any spells that had that affect. I saw him smile and whisper 'Thank Merlin, it worked.'

"Bye Granger."

_End Flashback_

"So Ginny, what do you think?" I said.

"Well, I don't know. But maybe the spell was for his benefit. Maybe he actually needed to practice a spell. And if he did, it probably wore off by now. So there shouldn't be anything for you to worry about. But I do have a question for you 'Mione." Ginny said. I was so thankful for Ginny, she was always very level headed and knowledgeable about boys and things like that, that is the one thing I am not so well versed in.

"Okay, Gin, what is it?" I was really wondering what she was going to ask.

"Wait, never mind. It's a perfect question for the sleepover tonight." Ginny said.

_In Hermione's Room, Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, and Luna were currently in the middle of a truth or dare. Little did they know that the spell Draco cast was a spell that made Draco see through Hermione's eyes, well through his wand anyways. Blaise and Draco were in Draco's room, spying on the girls. (A/N: When text is bolded it means draco and blaise are talking.)_

_No one's POV_

"Now, Hermione. I have one simple final question for you. And remember, because you picked truth, you need a drop of veritaserum." Ginny said deviously. Hermione knew that this was the question she was holding off, and she dreaded it.

"Oi, just get on with it already." Hermione said. She started to bit her lip, a bad habit she did when she was nervous.

"Do you like Draco Malfoy?" Ginny said.

**"I have been wondering that my whole life man. Even veritaserum can't get that out of Granger," Draco said leaning over a chair to talk to Blaise who was lying down of Draco's bed. **

**"Haha, yea right man. You know she would totally shag you." Blaise said jokingly.**

**"Just shut up, or else we won't hear." Draco retorted. **

Hermione in her mind said 'No I don not, nor will not, ever like Draco Malfoy. Ginny, how could you even think that I did?!' but she replied, "I am not sure. I want to be friends, but he just has been hostile. But if we were the last two people on earth, I guess I would like him."

"EEEEEEEE!" Screeched Ginny and Lavender. Luna just sat there looking bored, as if she knew this already.

**"Well, I'll be damned." Draco said. **

**"Dude, I was just joking, but Man! am I good? Maybe Trewlany did teach me something." Blaise said. **

**Draco wasn't even paying attention to the rambling Blaise, he was just thinking 'Grander wants to be friends. Granger wants to be friends.' Then he thought, 'Granger and I could be friends. But I might play with her a little.' He started smirking as a plan just formed in his head.**


End file.
